1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive film and to a method for producing it.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, touch panels are being incorporated in the liquid crystal display devices of cellular phones, portable gaming devices, digital cameras, car navigation systems, handheld computers, portable data terminals (PDA) and the like. Such liquid crystal display devices (hereunder also referred to as “touch panel displays”) are constructed in a layered manner, with a protective panel, touch panel and liquid crystal panel in that order, there being disposed transparent adhesive layers between the protective panel and touch panel or between the touch panel and liquid crystal panel (see PTL 1, for example). Because such adhesive layers help increase the brightness and visibility of the display while also functioning as a shock absorption material, they are indispensable components of the display structure.    [PTL 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-83491